Valentine's Day in Oz
by DarkAAlex
Summary: Just a view on what some of my Characters think about on Valentine's Day.
1. Filía

I never liked Valentine's Day but then again I don't think I ever had a reason to… Until now. I'm actually quite excited about this one. It could be the fact that it would be my first Valentine's with someone who I really do love. Anyway that's not why I'm writing in this stupid journal.

"What are you writing?" Nessa asked trying to peek at my journal.

"Nothing of your concern." I said pushing her away, "Don't you have a date to get ready for? Isn't Liir going to be here soon?"

"It's not a date, just a friendly dinner." Nessa said going into the bathroom.

"It's a date!" I said loud enough for Nessa to hear.

"No it's not!"

I smiled knowing that I was right and continued to write. Where was I? I thought to myself. Oh, right.

The real reason that I'm writing in this is to remind myself why I hate Valentine's Day. It all started when I was back in Glikkus several years ago...

-Several Years Ago-

"Filía, come and eat." Glinda said standing in my doorway.

"I'm not hungry." I replied as I continued to write.

"What are you writing about?" She asked joining me on my bed.

"Valentine's Day." I said curling my nose.

"Hey, it's not all that bad."

"I gotta get ready." I jumped off the bed and over to my closest.

-School-

"Filía, didn't you bring anything to share with the class?" My teacher asked me.

"Nope." I said sitting at my desk, hiding my face.

"Why not?"

"Because Nessa brought stuff, no point in passing out two of the same thing." I said sinking into the desk chair even more while I muttered my real reason, "I hate Valentine's Day."

"So do I." Corin whispered, "But even you need to be happy."

Corin: a 15 year old boy. A boy who had as at least a new girlfriend every month. A boy I had a crush on. A boy who I thought didn't even know I exist, even if he did sit behind me in class. (Yes I know. 15 year old in the same class as me, a 14 year old. Corin has a weird birthday, trust me, he's in the right grade.) I would have never thought he give me a time of day. Especially not this day.

-Recess-

"I heard about your dad-" Corin started.

"So has everyone else, last week. Why do you care know?" I asked while I was writing.

"Filía," He knelt down, placing his hand on my shoulder, "You don't have to shut your friends out. You don't have to go through this alone." He said lifting my head.

"And what do you know about friends?" I pushed his hand away, "Since when have we become friends?"

"We've always been friends."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"No." He said with a grin.

"Excuse me while I go puke my guts out." I said standing up as Corin grabbed my arm.

"Despite the fact that you keep telling everyone that your father hates you, and that you're glad he's dead, I know that he was practically your best friend."

"Now, you start telling people that they'll think you actually have a heart."

"Filía I'm just trying to help, okay? You're not the only one to lose someone close to you."

"I may not be the only one but you certainly aren't the one to help me." I said pushing his arm off and walking away.

-After School-

I was walking home from school, Nessa way in front of me with her friends, but I was also reading a book. Every day after school, just about all the school kids go into town before going home, but not me. I went straight home. Almost wish I didn't that day...

"Hi." Corin said walking behind me.

"Don't you have an after school activity?" I asked as I walked through the gate of our house.

"I took that afternoon off." He said following behind, "I had something better in mind."

"Like?" I asked stopping in front of the door.

"You." He whispered in my ear, turning me to face him, pushing me against the door.

"You're sick." I said pushing him off.

"You don't have a sense of adventure." He said grabbing my arm.

"I've got books for that."

"Are you really going to choose a book over me?"

"Yes, and touch me again I will turn you to dust."

"Fine." He backed away, "You missed your chance." He said as I watched him wake away.

I thought he gave up a little too easily but I didn't put too much thought into it, I just unlocked the door, going inside to whatever homework I had been given that day. Later next week, he and Nessa became a thing. Again, I didn't bring much thought to it, I almost thought they were perfect together. That is until Nessa was being forced to kiss him but that seemed to be every now and then, typical relationships have it. Then Nessa tells me that he's making her kiss him and hold his hand and whatever, but this wouldn't exactly be the first time she's "cried wolf." But when I heard it from someone else… Then I started to worry.

"Nessa, we need to go straight home. I'm afraid your trip into town will have to happen another time." I lied managing to catch Nessa before Corin dragged her off.

"You said that you didn't need to be home after school?" Corin said holding Nessa closer to him, "Why the change all of the sudden?" He looked at me.

"Our mother is coming home from the Emerald City we need to straighten up the house. I'm sorry I didn't realize that I needed your permission."

"It's not that," He said letting Nessa going, "I just made plans- reservations, that's all."

"Well, sorry it just seemed to slip my mind this morning."

Later that month, we had a week off of school Glinda went out with some friends and wouldn't be home until late. Being the cook in the family and Nessa liking my cooking I went into town to get some things to make her favorite meal. When I came back she wasn't exactly alone… Corin seemed to have walked through the back door or climbed through the window, the point is… He hurt my sister.

"When did he hurt me?" Nessa said causing me to fall of my bed.

"How many times have I told you not to do that!?" I yelled.

"I don't remember any of that! When did he hurt me?"

"You don't remember because I…"

"What did you do?"

"I erased your memory."

"You what?! How could you do that to me?"

"So what? I'm supposed to be WICKED, remember? Who said I couldn't start young?"

"You brainwashed me, Filia!"

"I was PROTECTING YOU."

"You violated my mind!"

"HE VIOLATED YOUR BODY, NESSAROSE!" I screamed at her. She stopped, shock and disbelief registering on her face.

"What...? What do you... Mean?"

"Corin RAPED you, Nessa. It was terrible. I couldn't let you remember... You'd have been scarred for life... And it was all my fault. I had to fix it." I said holding back the tears as I could remember the screams.

Nessa stood there, conflicting emotions visible on her face.

"Whatever," I said, turning away. "They all say I'm wicked. Why should anything I've ever done for you make you believe otherwise? After all. You've thrown your lot in with them." Then there was a knock on the door, which probably just saved my life, "Must be one of the girls to let you know your date's here." I said getting back on to my bed.

"It's not a date." She said walking out the door.

I opened my journal back up to continue writing:

The end of the story is that… That I put Corin in the hospital. He almost didn't make it, I almost killed him. Glinda doesn't even know about this, all she knows is that he broke into the house and I did what I did in defense. It may not be the whole truth but… It was good enough.


	2. Alethea

Valentine's Day… I use to love this holiday until Zedekiah broke up with me. The nerve of the guy, we were perfect for each other! That is... Until Filía stepped into our life, I remember it like it was yesterday. It was the second day of college and I showed up to the detention room not just because I had detention but also since he said he wanted to talk...

"What?! You can't just break-up with me without a reason Zed."

"Would you keep it down." He said trying to hush me.

"Why?" I asked as a girl walked into the room and quickly took a seat… At my desk.

"I have my reasons." He whispered. "Can you spare one? I don't like a break-up without a reason."

"How about that same reason you broke-up with all those other men, Alethea." He said coldly.

"That's hardly fair."

"Alethea!" He said raising his voice.

I leaned over the desk, "Zedekiah, please, can we just talk about it?" I asked reaching to touch his face only for him to pull away. I retracted my arm, glaring at him and breathing heavily.

Zedekiah took a deep breath, glanced over at the girl who was in sitting at my desk, then said, "There's nothing to talk about. Now, please, take your seat."

I walked over to my desk and tried to get the girl to move but she refused and Zedekiah wasn't going to help me either. So I took a seat in the back and watched as Zedekiah flirted with Filía Chuffrey. It seemed like the bell was never going to ring, just like it seemed that Zedekiah couldn't keep his eyes of Filía. I would rip her head off if I could, but the ring of the bell prevented me from doing so and Filía left the room so fast that she didn't even hear Zedekiah call for her.

"I guess I'll talk to her after class then." He said as I walked by the desk.

"Zedekiah?" I asked.

"Mhm."

"Can we please talk about this? You're making a mistake-"

"The only mistake that I made was staying with you in the first place. This is the best decision I've made since then." He said shoving his book in his bag.

"The least you can do is tell me what I did wrong."

He set his bag flat on his desk and walked over to me, whispering in my ear, "You told lies, lies that ruined my chance of a potentially good life."

"The way I see it, I saved you."

"I'd get to your next class Alethea." He said going back to his desk, grabbing his bag and leaving.

Since he didn't have a class this next hour and my next class was study hall I decided to just casually take a walk to his house and try to figure out why he broke up with me. Only I did follow him to his house, I followed him to his mother's grave. It's been what; 10-12 years since his mother died? Great Oz... It's that day isn't it? I just about forgot...

"Mind if I join you?" I asked walking up.

"You're supposed to be in class, Alethea. Why are you here?" He asked gripping the single rose in his hand.

"We always-"

"No," he cut me off, "There is no we anymore. It's just you and it's just me." He laid the rose against his mothers tombstone, "I don't want to kick you out off my class but I will if I have to. This is your only warning." He walked away.

"What does she have that I don't?" I asked getting him to stop in his tracks.

"Who are you possibly talking about?" He asked turning around slowly walking towards me.

"Filía, I'm talking about Filía."

"What do you mean, what does she have that you don't?" He asked standing over me.

"Why did you choose her over me?"

He chuckled, "Just because there's a prettier, more popular girl in my class doesn't mean I'm attracted to her. It's not my fault that she'd more opinionated than you."

"Then why break up with me? If it's not because of her then why?"

"Because I finally know the truth about Liliya."

Now that was a name I haven't heard in a while. "You deserved better."

"I do now, but not back then." He started to walked away, once again, "Oh, and Filía," he turned his head, "She's more of an adult than you ever will be."

Needless to say he was right... Filía knew who the bad guy was before any of us knew what was truly happening, some of us were on the right side. I, however, was not in that side but my younger brother (half-brother), thanks Oz, was. I just wish I was right by his side.

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Been super busy! More is on the way in this story and my other! Please leave a review!**_


End file.
